1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to media capture and more specifically to displaying a media capture countdown timer.
2. Introduction
Existing camera timers are insufficient. Standard point-and-shoot cameras as well as sophisticated digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) and top-quality video cameras do not include adequate ways to deliver robust information to the subjects of a scene to be captured concerning when image/video capture will begin.
Additionally, the introduction of front-facing cameras has created new challenges for alerting people that an image is about to be captured. Front-facing camera allow subjects framed in a scene to be captured to see themselves before image/video capture begins. However, there is presently no adequate solution for presenting a countdown timer to the subjects. For example, simple timers are inadequate because they are hard to read from far away and it is hard to see countdown timers if there isn't enough contrast between them and the video of the scene to be captured.